


Prideful Love

by orphan_account



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Have Fun!, Multi, Pride Month!, Stay Safe!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A request for a pride parade AU that also deals with homophobia. This was so much fun to write and I’m grateful for the request! :)Request: Never really seen anything where eve or (especially) villanelle deal with homophobia which could be interesting. Also I desperately want a Pride Parade AU with these two!-I don’t think the request’s user is registered, so we’ll see how the gifting goes-Disclaimer in notes-
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Prideful Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RussianToParis](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=RussianToParis).



> Disclaimer: I am in no way implying what pride is like, I haven’t been to a pride parade before, I’m just writing from what I’ve seen on platforms like YouTube. I am also in no way intending to be homophobic or stereotypical, if you read something that you think applies to this, please tell me and I will remove/change it. The use of homophobic language is so that it can be used for the dealing with homophobia in the request, not to be used as something I’m saying to the reader to be homophobic to them. I’m not one hundred percent sure on Eve and Villanelle’s sexuality and I’m sure if it comes down to what we see on screen, both women are bisexual. Of course, they could actually be a different sexuality such as pansexual, but nothing is declared on the show. If any case, I had Villanelle portrayed as a lesbian/going as a lesbian to pride, just so there could be different colours to the outfits. Please don’t feel left out if I didn’t have either woman as a sexuality that could possibly apply to them, I simply chose what I chose and I’m not declaring that that is their sexuality.
> 
> All in all, please don’t take this seriously, and just as some fun. Stay safe and be kind to each other, happy pride month, love you all! <3

“Villanelle, relax, we aren’t going out into the wild filled with man-eating lions.” Eve emphasised.

“Well you don’t know that.” Villanelle mumbled. 

Eve chuckled and gathered her coat and bag, disregarding her nervous assassin clutching a thick dagger. 

They were off to Pride, something Eve had been begging Villanelle to go to with her. As soon as the blonde agreed, Eve had been excited for days. Now the parade was coming to London on a street near them, the women had gone shopping for appropriate clothes and accessories. 

Villanelle was anxious whereas Eve was entirely thrilled at the whole experience. Despite Eve’s ecstasy, she acknowledged why Villanelle would be reserved. There were many reasons really, but all in all, Villanelle didn’t want to either lose Eve in the bustling crowd, or lose her to some person she meets in the vibrant parade. Eve’s heart melted every time Villanelle pouted at her like a child, whining her worries. But every time, Eve cuddled Villanelle and whispered affirmations in her ear to calm her thoughts.

“Baby, please. You’ll be okay, you’ll be with me the whole time.. and you won’t lose me because I’ll be holding your hand the whole way.” Eve explained, reaching out to grip Villanelle’s shaking hands. The assassin dropped the knife on the kitchen table and pulled Eve closer.

“Promise?” She murmured. 

The innocent question took Eve back to when she asked Villanelle to promise her that she wouldn’t kill her, only to have the vulnerable Villanelle stabbed.

“Promise.” Eve replied, cupping Villanelle’s cheek and standing on her toes to press a warm kiss to Villanelle’s lips.

The pair had an interesting time getting ready for the parade, with Villanelle taking up pink, red, orange and white clothes, and Eve taking up pink, purple and blue wear. 

Villanelle had a plain white shirt on with dark pink pantsuit trousers. She had her slick hair tied back with a red and orange scrunchie, accompanied with lesbian flags as smooth wristbands. Villanelle’s shoes were orange sneakers, perhaps stereotypical but still comfortable. 

Eve wore a hot pink sweater that exposed her left shoulder, paired with a purple skirt. Reaching mid thigh length were dark blue tights that complemented Eve’s curves. She had found a necklace with the bisexual flag as a little gem, hanging onto a twisting black felt. She even had a beanie with the flag printed on it, holding her hair in a bun.

Villanelle wouldn’t stop teasing Eve by taking the hat off and ruffling up her hair, running her long fingers delicately through the curls. But of course, Eve didn’t complain. As long as she was here with Villanelle, proud to call the blonde her girlfriend, she would be happy.

The pair made their way outside, Eve oblivious to Villanelle swiftly hiding a pocket knife in her pantsuit pocket. They could already hear the loud music and cheers from the street behind, which made Eve beam and walk quicker. She kept her promise and held onto Villanelle’s hand the whole time, sometimes whispering short ‘I love you’s into her ear.

By the time they reached the parade, Villanelle had relaxed and had even started swinging her arm that held Eve’s hand, completely enjoying and in awe of the moment. 

They moved closer to the group but were suddenly overtaken by a few people. They wore black hoodies and carried large signs. As they overtook Eve, they had slammed into her shoulder, pushing her into Villanelle. At this, Villanelle had quietly drew the pocket knife in growing fury, wrapping an arm around Eve and steadying her. 

“Villanelle, you brought a weapon?” She hissed, almost forgetting the harsh shoulder hit.

“What are they doing?” Villanelle muttered, not looking at Eve but staring at the group of offenders. She had a predatory look gleaming her eyes, which Eve recognised to mean that some people were going to be seriously hurt. 

“Uh I, I don’t know.” Eve turned to look at them as well. 

Soon enough, the people of pride were acknowledging them and had started to yell and shove them backwards.

“What the-“ Eve inhaled sharply. She then glanced at Villanelle for the first time with worry in her eyes, Eve had known some people were against gays and people who fell in with pride, but she didn’t think they would decide to make an appearance at the parade. Although that may sound a bit naive, Eve just thought that the parade would be a place for people to have fun and feel safe of their sexualities, not to be antagonised for it. 

Villanelle moved Eve to the other side of the road, onto the free pavement. This way, they weren’t in the middle of the commotion and were still able to celebrate the parade. 

After that, the offenders had been pushed away and the celebrations started up again. Villanelle had had to give Eve her pocket knife, so Eve was sure that Villanelle wouldn’t start killing people in the midst of it all.

The women leaned against the rails that lined the sides of the road, overlooking the parade floats and swarms of people. Until soon, both of them were pushed forwards by two men. 

Villanelle groaned in anger and twisted back on her heels, facing them. 

“What?” She snapped. 

The men were clearly more offenders, they held one sign together that had ‘ROT IN HELL FAGGOTS’ painted across it in large black letters. One of them passed the sign to the other and began to square Villanelle up.

Eve was pressed back against the metal rails and stood in silence as she dusted herself off. She didn’t even want to look at the other man who held the sign, she just watched Villanelle stare the other down in disgust.

“You shouldn’t talk to us like that dyke.” The man growled, shoving Villanelle’s shoulder. 

Villanelle’s anger grew and her face was already distorted in hatred. In response to the man’s shove, she let out a low yell and grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck. Pulling him closer, she curved her lips into a sour smile. 

“You shouldn’t talk to me like that Подонок.” Her voice soon began to ring in his ears as a white hot pain began searing his cheek. Villanelle had slapped him so hard that his whole body began tumbling to the floor. 

Her arm outstretched across Eve’s waist, holding her for her protection as Villanelle stepped towards the other man. Just her threatening gaze as she locked eyes with him was enough to send his petrified arse away, stumbling through the crowds. He had dropped his sign before running off, and Eve silently drew the knife she retrieved from Villanelle and slashed a big line through the words. The other man, the one Villanelle slapped, had already scurried away. 

Both women turned to face each other, before eventually falling into short fits of laughter at the turn of events. 

“God. We must be monsters.” Villanelle laughed out loud. 

“Two monsters encouraging each other,” Eve whispered through chuckles, catching Villanelle’s eye.

“Although I think we can both agree those bastards deserved it.” She finally mused. 

After they re-positioned themselves against the rails, the pair watched out amongst the crowds of people. 

“They’re so happy.” Villanelle proclaimed. 

“It’s a fun month.” Eve responded, giggling as the people danced. 

A passing man and woman observed Eve from the crowds and waved, as well as winking before turning to their group.

Villanelle noticed and took a step back, a clear wave of dismay washing over her face. 

Eve almost completely ignored the pair, not out of spite, but out of disinterest. She was here with Villanelle, she didn’t need to find anyone else to spend her life with. Still, she glimpsed at Villanelle, seeing her girlfriend’s innocent pain seeping through her expression, she turned to face her. 

“Hey.” She pressed.

Villanelle looked at her with unintentional puppy eyes. Eve chuckled and extended her arms to wrap around Villanelle’s neck. 

“I love you.” She whispered softly. 

Villanelle’s eyes widened and then she melted into a smile. 

“I love you too.” 

They kissed deeply, Villanelle caressing Eve’s waist and Eve’s hands tangling into the roots of Villanelle’s hair.

As they pulled away from each other, a roar of support blew up from the parade. They turned to the crowds and blushed profusely, grinning shortly and then gazing at each other again. 

This month was certainly going to be a memory. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
